User blog:DatAsymptote/Upcoming OCs – Sage Idason and Ramsey Baartholomew
I don't have time to write the copious amounts of info necessary for an OC page for the next few weeks, but I have come up with two new OCs! No idea what I'm going to do them, whether I'm still going to keep them, but I came up with personalities and ideas for them and wanted to share to get feedback/criticism. Sage Idason – Son of Little Ida (Little Ida's Flowers) All the world’s a stage, and Little Ida’s son thrives on that. A orchestra kid (baritone saxophone, by the way), musical theatre trash and a budding ventriloquist, Sage is a guy who spends most of his time performing or in the drama studio. However, that’s not the only side to this theatre kid. Behind the scenes and the curtains, Sage is superstitious and speculative, living off conspiracy theories and theatre legends. He’s a guy who’s desperate to find some truth in the world – if only his conjectures weren’t such stretches. With a dorm half-filled with messy pinboards joining paper scraps with red string, a habit of sticking his nose where it shouldn’t belong and a forlorn urge to explore empty and abandoned places, Sage is less of the informed critical thinker he thinks he is and often just seems like a huge mess with no control over his life. One thing’s for certain though. Sage is convinced that the fairytale world – whoever that is, the authors, the governments, the monarchies – is against him. He thinks of his peers as sheep eating up lies and the professors as poor clueless perpetrators of the current world order. Currently, Sage doesn’t really know what to do about all his conspiracy theories. He does post his own writings and articles on his own blog, though, and has a spot on Blondie’s show in a mid-morning slot every fortnight. Quite a few people tune in. Unfortunately most viewers are just there to laugh at him. Sage's Aesthetic Ramsey Baartholomew – Daughter of the Ram/The Wonderful Sheep Originally the daughter of some random French Prince and Princess, Ramsey found herself blessed with the role of the next Ram at the young age of fourteen, when storybook guards kicked down their family door and announced her new destiny. Even since, Ramsey had proudly lauded her role as the next Queen of Sheep and Ghosts, a minor princess picked from many to carry forth Madame D’Aulnoy’s own story from the Enchanted Husband trope. The idea of dying from a broken heart has hardly fazed the poor princess. She was already the only daughter of the fifth son of some old, forgotten fairytale no one cared about. The mere thought of contributing to a worthwhile tale, being someone important, already led Ramsey to ignore all ultimate consequences. Thus, Ramsey has devoted a good chunk of her early teenagehood trying to be the best King Ram she could. She picked up sheep herding, learned to spin yarn and knit, and wore her homemade sweaters and beanies in hopes of being accustomed to donning wool. She even made the conscious choice to give up meat and become a vegetarian in regard for her livestock friends. In her spare time, outside of destiny matters, Ramsey is a huge fan of speculative sci-fi (Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?, anyone?). Since she never thought she would become a monarch (over sheep and ghosts, no less!), Ramsey adores the dystopian theme of her sci-fi novels, thinking they help her realise how not to rule. Otherwise, she’s spending time catching up on other people’s fairytales, because she’s always desperate to impress people with her skill, and desperate to prove that she does belong here at Ever After High. To others, Ramsey generally comes across as a young upstart. She’s been the first member of her family to come to EAH for five generations and isn’t ready to let others take that away from her. Though, she is lacking in some decorum (that happens when you’re from an irrelevant kingdom) and clueless about addressing sensitive destiny matter (like her own destined death, for example). Ramsey's Aesthetic Category:Blog posts